Nightmares
by Letsea
Summary: Una pesadilla, recuerdos del pasado, hizo que Kagura Tsuchimiya se despertara en plena noche gritando. Pero Yomi estaba a su lado para tranquilizarla.


Bueno, no es un gran fic, pero al menos he salido del tema Malec. Este fic lo escribí en verano después de ver de nuevo Ga-rei zero, solo me faltaba pasarlo al ordenador (me ha costado un poco, ¿verdad? xD). Espero que os guste.

Dedicado a: mi querida Kagura-chan 3

Disclaimer: ni Kagura ni su familia ni Yomi me pertenecen.

* * *

En el terreno de la mansión de los Tsuchimiya, los señores de la casa se despedían de su hija, Kagura, de apenas 10 años de edad, antes de marchar a una misión. La madre estaba frente a la niña, inclinada para estar a su misma altura y mirarla de frente a los ojos. Kagura miraba a su madre con admiración y cariño; su madre, y también su padre, era una mujer increíblemente fuerte que era capaz de controlar a la bestia sagrada, Byakuei. La mujer hablaba en un tono tranquilo y de forma pausada.

-Mamá y papá tienen que ir a una misión. No te preocupes, volveremos pronto. Sé buena chica, ¿vale?

La pequeña asintió con energía y su madre le acarició la cabeza con cariño antes de desaparecer en el horizonte junto con su marido. Kagura los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios hasta que los perdió de vista y decidió volver a la mansión.

Sin previo aviso, el escenario en el que estaba fue sumergido por una oscuridad que duró apenas unos instantes. Un flash de luz cegó a Kagura durante unos segundos y tras él, la pequeña vio ante sí un denso bosque formado por altos árboles. Sus padres y Yomi estaban allí, frente a un demonio cuya forma no podía distinguir, solo veía una enorme sombra amorfa que se balanceaba hacia adelante para atacarlos. La batalla transcurría de forma rápida, tanto los movimientos de unos y de los otros eran demasiado veloces y la oscura noche no ayudaba a que los ojos de la pequeña pudieran atisbar algo. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, todo se ralentizó cuando el demonio atacó a su madre quien caía al suelo frente a ella.

-¡Mamá! -Kagura gritó el nombre de su madre con tanta fuerza que parecía que sus cuerdas vocales iban a explotar.

-Kagura, Kagura...

Una voz familiar la llamaba, alguien estaba preocupado por ella, podía notarlo en su voz. ¿Por qué se preocupaban por ella? Era su madre la que estaba malherida, era su madre la que necesitaba ayuda, no ella. Entonces, ¿por qué esa persona no paraba de repetir su nombre una y otra vez? Cuando abrió los ojos vio el rostro de Isayama Yomi, su mejor amiga, su hermana. Estaba sentada en la cama a su lado, y mientras una mano tomaba la suya intentando tranquilizarla, la mano libre le acariciaba el pelo con ternura. La respiración de la hija de los Tsuchimiya era agitada. Miró a su alrededor. Esa no era su habitación. Esa no era su casa. Había sido un sueño.

-Kagura, ¿estás bien?

-Yomi… -la mayor la abrazó con fuerza y ella le respondió mientras su cuerpo temblaba y pequeños sollozos escapaban de su garganta.

-No te preocupes, ha sido un sueño. Solo un sueño.

Las imágenes del sueño reaparecieron en la mente de Kagura. El ataque del demonio, su madre cayendo al suelo, su cuerpo inerte entre los brazos de su padre. Todas ellas se repetían constantemente. Hasta que Kagura explotó, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos mientras llamaba a su madre una y otra vez, como si eso fuera a traerla de vuelta, pero sabía que una vez se había ido, no iba a volver.

Yomi estuvo a su lado, consolándole con su abrazo y sus suaves caricias, durante todo el tiempo que Kagura estuvo llorando, hasta que se calmó.

-¿Ya estás mejor? -preguntó la mayor. La heredera de los Tsuchimiya asintió lentamente. Yomi se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente-. Será mejor que descanses -se iba a marchar de la habitación cuando sintió la mano de la menor agarrando con fuerza la manga de su pijama.

-Duerme conmigo -suplicó con voz quebrada-. Por favor…

No tuvo que decir nada más. Yomi sintió que su pecho se encogía al ver a su nueva amiga tan vulnerable, y sin decir nada, se tumbó en la cama junto a ella. Rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con los brazos, sintiendo los temblores que Kagura intentaba disimular, y la acercó a ella. Kagura cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su hermana.

-Just close your eyes -comenzó a cantar la mayor-, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.


End file.
